


you got what i want, boy (and i want it)

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Coming Inside, Full-On Unprotected Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Making Out, Mild Comeplay, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, at least half of this is just johnkun kissing, do not follow their example, pls practice safe sex, so much making out, that's literally all that's happening here, the first third of this is word vomit about trainee johnkun, the last two are sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: “You’re so transparent,” Kun said, and Johnny looked back over at him. “You’ve always been transparent. I don’t know how Czennie think you’re so smooth when it’s so obvious what you want,” Kun pointed out and Johnny had the audacity to look sheepish when he was the one who texted Kun to come in here. “Just kiss me.”
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 168





	you got what i want, boy (and i want it)

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the first proper pwp i've ever written. and it's johnkun. shocker.
> 
> *mildly beta'd

“Ta da!” 

Johnny said it with such gusto that Kun smiled despite himself. The big orange tent was pitched right in the middle of the commons room, a table wedged right up against the front of it making it almost impossible to get inside and it was complete with string lights on the outside of it. Kun put his hands on his hips, Johnny smiling up at him from inside the tent, all toothy and bright. 

“Don’t act like you did this for me, I know you pitched this tent with Mark,” Kun warned him, stepping closer hesitantly. “Ten was watching the Vlive in the dorm.” 

“What?! And he didn’t say anything in the comments?” Johnny said, lips immediately falling into a pout. 

Of course, Ten didn’t say anything in the comments. He was never going to say anything in the comments. There were rules about that. But Johnny knew that, and so did Kun, so it went without saying. Johnny was only saying it because he was trying to get a rise out of Kun, as he had been doing ever since they became friends in training, the both of them trying to navigate Korean with varying degrees of success until they could finally hold a conversation with one another. 

“Like you would’ve seen it if he did,” Kun quipped, trying to edge around the table and into the tent. “Is this thing even big enough for the both of us? What if it falls on me?” He asked, stepping around the hazards of a ripped open bag of chips (right down the middle, what kinds of heathens did Kun share a group with?) and tiny pieces of legos Johnny and Mark had missed when they cleaned up Johnny’s spill. 

“We built it according to the instructions!” Johnny defended, reaching out his hands for Kun, who took them very carefully. “It’s not gonna fall!” Kun all but fell onto his backside once he got around the table, Johnny giggling softly in his ear. 

“There are crumbs in here! Johnny Suh!” Kun yelled as soon as he realized he was sitting on a veritable of debris on the blanket. Johnny laughed loudly, a full volume belly laugh and Kun tried to brush the crumbs off the blanket with very little success. 

“When did you become such a dad?” Johnny replied, Kun leveling him with a pointed look. 

“That’s coming from the man who just tried to feed one of his maknaes chips?” Kun replied. 

“Mark is a baby!” Johnny insisted. “And if I didn’t pick on him who would?” 

“I’m sure plenty of people would love to take your job.” Johnny laughed softly as Kun got settled. “Alright, it’s not so bad in here. You did a good job,” Kun replied, lifting a hand to touch the side of the tent. “Now what was so important you had to bring me in here to show me your ugly orange tent?” Kun asked, looking over at Johnny. 

“I dunno. It’s just been a while since we got to hang out together. I have some movies on my computer if you wanna watch something,” Johnny suggested, looking over at the table, his MacBook having been shoved rather haphazardly below the low table, still draped in random things from the vlive. 

“You’re so transparent,” Kun said, and Johnny looked back over at him. “You’ve always been transparent. I don’t know how Czennie think you’re so smooth when it’s so obvious what you want,” Kun pointed out and Johnny had the audacity to look sheepish when he was the one who texted Kun to come in here. “Just kiss me.” 

“You never used to ask,” Johnny pointed out but he leaned forward anyway. Kun resisted the urge to lean away, to retreat from Johnny’s approach. It was familiar territory to do so, Johnny’s bigger and broader frame having intimidated him when he was just a trainee, smaller and narrower than he was now. Johnny’s hands landed on the floor on either side of his hips, smirking at him gently. Kun rested his hands on Johnny’s shoulders, a movement that was both familiar and foreign. 

Kun was older now, broader now, and so was Johnny but at least the playing field was a little more even. Johnny had always seemed so much more experienced when Kun was a trainee, comfortable in his own skin the way Kun struggled to be. But maybe that was just Johnny being larger than life, bigger and bolder than he had to be, a bit of a clown because he’d rather be laughed with than laughed at. They were always so different that way but Kun gravitated towards it, the desire to be liked and looked at and he found himself lucky that Johnny never took advantage of that. 

But maybe he just wanted to be liked in return. 

“I’m different now,” Kun answered shortly, meeting his eyes. 

“I would like to test that theory,” Johnny replied and Kun gave him a look before Johnny leaned the rest of the way forward. Kun didn’t retreat. 

It was different, kissing Johnny now. When they were younger it was all fumbling hands and lips and tongues, sometimes a little too sloppy, a little too wet, awkward angles on beds past lights out. Kun could compare the differences to trainee Johnny and idol Johnny for hours but it was useless when he knew he wouldn’t get to kiss trainee Johnny ever again. Idol Johnny was self-assured, firm but gentle, and knew what he was doing. But Kun was confident in saying he did too, sliding his hand further up Johnny’s shoulder to cradle his neck in one hand, curving the opposite one around the back of his head. 

The landscape of Johnny’s mouth was familiar and yet different and Kun enjoyed the way it felt against his. Their lips met lazily, sliding and moving to a rhythm they could never quite manage before, always a little too excited by the novelty of it all before halting almost completely only to pick back up again. There was no rush, no heady desire to touch further, just their lips meeting in a languid way that Kun could associate with Johnny after especially hard dance classes, long and easy meeting of lips that held no need to go further. 

Even so, Johnny shifted closer and Kun broke the kiss with a laugh, leaned almost dangerous against the side of the tent. 

“I will take this thing down if I lean back any further,” Kun warned him, a kind of giddiness in his voice that betrayed how good he was feeling. 

“Then get closer,” Johnny suggested. He leaned back to get more comfortable on his knees, hands grabbing Kun by the waist to tug him in. Kun let out a startled noise, Johnny pressing a giggly kiss to the corner of his mouth before helping him shift into a better position. 

It took a bit of doing, Johnny having to move back and Kun moving the blanket around to get comfortable but it was no surprise Kun ended up on his back on the floor of the tent. Johnny straddled his thighs, hands on the floor on either side of his shoulders, Kun’s hands resting on Johnny’s waist. At this angle it was a little bit darker, the low table blocking out more of the light as well as Johnny’s body hovering over his. It was a deja vu moment, the first time they did something like this hitting him all over again. 

“You remember when Hansol found us like this?” Kun asked. 

“Oh God,” Johnny groaned and Kun laughed in reply. “He got so red. He wouldn’t look me in the eye for the entire day after.” 

“He definitely thought we were gonna have sex.” 

“Excuse me, my virginity is very much intact,” Johnny retorted. 

“Don’t lie!” 

The laugh that burst out of Johnny was so beautiful, Kun tugged him back down to taste it. It was muffled, their smiles making their kisses harder to accomplish, giggling into each other’s mouths recklessly. Kissing Johnny was a high that Kun had almost forgotten about, the rush of it running through his veins, thrumming so quickly and intoxicatingly that he never wanted to let go. It made him brave, pushing his limits to flick his tongue against Johnny’s lips, to ask for something he never used to. 

Johnny’s lips parting for him was as empowering as it was arousing, Kun’s hands sliding from his waist to his chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. It’s almost impossible to get closer, Johnny easing himself down to his forearms to press their chests together, so close Kun can feel him breathe, Johnny’s knees bracketing his thighs tightly. The tent feels several degrees hotter like this, lips slipping together slickly, Kun’s tongue able to touch the lines of Johnny’s teeth only to pull back and have Johnny’s chase him into his own mouth. 

When Johnny pulls away it’s both too soon and not soon enough, Kun feeling so strung tight and restless he can feel it in his bones. The need to kiss more, to touch more, to experience Johnny as fully and intimately as they used to, it persists.

He gives in, because try as Kun might, he’s only a person and that makes him weak. 

Kun barely manages to open the door to his bedroom before it’s pushed all the way open. A pair of hands are cupping his cheeks and lips are latched onto his before he can process who it is. He’s not actually that mad, he’s just confused as to who the fuck has decided they have to start kissing him before they even inform him of who they are. But the way they kiss him is a dead giveaway, too tender from the start but bleeding with desperation. 

“Johnny,” he mumbles, or at least attempts to, Johnny’s insistent mouth swallowing any sound he might be trying to make. It’s hard to concentrate with the way he’s kissing him, walking him back into the room. He’s so glad Yangyang left several minutes ago to go hang in the Dream dorm because he’d absolutely be screaming if he was witnessing this. 

Kun has little he can do other than rest his hands on Johnny’s waist, fingers tangling into his shirt as Johnny kicks the door shut behind them. It closes too loudly for his taste but Johnny doesn’t give it any thought, mouth slotted so firmly and pointedly against Kun’s he can barely focus on anything else. Johnny’s generous with his tongue, his teeth and Kun clutches harder to his waist when Johnny bites at his lower lip, tugging a little before all but licking into his mouth. 

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Johnny mumbles when his lips finally stray from Kun’s mouth to start kissing down his jaw and neck, wet open-mouthed kisses that have Kun all but writhing in Johnny’s arms. Johnny’s hands have since moved to his hips, pushing him back with his palms flat against the front of his hip bones, the two of them stumbling through the messy dorm room in a way Kun really didn’t approve of. One of them was going to trip and brain themselves and he really didn’t want it to be him. 

“You’re being needy,” Kun informs him, breathless as Johnny starts trying to eat him alive, teeth sinking into the skin of his shoulder when Johnny shoves his shirt out of the way to start biting at skin that’s easier to cover. “Johnny!” He scolds but it’s lost in his moan, throwing his head back as Johnny crowds him up to the single located across from the door. 

Kun falls rather unceremoniously onto the bed. Johnny follows shortly and the deja vu hits Kun in the chest. Johnny always got on top when they were in training, enjoying the way Kun was too small to fight him off. Forcing Kun to submit to him, whether it be rough housing or their few and far between make outs in the dorms, was Johnny’s favorite thing to do and regardless of why Johnny is there Kun isn’t going to let him get his jollies by forcing Kun onto his back again. 

Turning on his side, Kun wrestles Johnny to the bed. The momentarily desperation Johnny has in getting his hands on Kun as quickly as possible is lost when he realizes what Kun’s plan is. He tries to fight back but Kun has already spotted his moment of weakness and climbs on top of him. Johnny laughs loudly as Kun straddles his thighs, leaning over him to pin his wrists to the bed. It’s a satisfying sight, watching Johnny Suh lying on his bed, completely pinned down and at his mercy. 

“This isn’t fair. You’re gonna tease me with those promo photos and now you’re not gonna let me touch the real thing?” Johnny asks and the laugh jumps out of Kun. 

“The promos photos are what has you this hot? Ten and Hendery laughed at me,” Kun retorts. “Literally, they laughed at me when we got to see them. What is wrong with you?” 

“Wrong with me? Do they have eyes?” Johnny replies. “Kun, you looked so fucking hot like that. You have never, in your life, dressed like that. You’re gonna steal your members' fans like that,” Johnny insists and Kun rolls his eyes at him. “Now let me go, I’m going to eat you,” he says and Kun enjoys the desire in Johnny’s voice. The way he says it with conviction. 

“Oh, you are, are you?” Kun says, clearly teasing him. He shifts forward just a bit to sit directly on Johnny’s hips, Johnny’s eyes narrowing at the movement. “I don’t remember agreeing to that,” he comments, beginning to rock his hips where they’re sitting on Johnny’s, ass rubbing against where his cock is trapped in his joggers. If Kun isn’t mistaken, and he’s pretty positive he isn’t, Johnny’s at least half mast already and this was going to be fun. 

“Kun,” Johnny chokes and it’s like all the fight drains out of him. Kun leans over him then, mouthing his way from the wide collar of his t-shirt up his neck, licking a line over his Adam’s apple. He sucks softly at the skin under his jaw, not hard enough that it’ll leave a lasting mark but the little pink marks left in that moment are intensely enjoyable. 

“We’ll see who eats who first,” Kun whispers at the hinge of his jaw, right in his ear. “Take your shirt off.” 

He lets Johnny go to let him pull his shirt off but he discovers that’s a mistake when Johnny tugs at his own loose t-shirt. Kun huffs a breathless laugh but lets him pull it up and off his body, both of their shirts landing on the floor next to the bed. Johnny wastes no time putting his mouth on his body, mouthing from where there is still a bite mark marring Kun’s shoulder (the makeup noona were gonna kill him if he wore something even slightly revealing) down his chest. Kun runs his fingers through Johnny’s hair in a way that’s way too reverent for what’s supposed to be a heat of the moment fuck. 

“Beautiful,” he murmurs as he makes his way down Kun’s torso, kissing every piece of skin he can touch until he has to come back up and when he does, his looks up at Kun with his big, brown eyes and sticks his tongue out to drag it over Kun’s nipple. Kun moans, throwing his head back as his fingers clench in Johnny’s burgundy-red hair. When Kun looks again, he’s doing it again but this time he lets his tongue flick in over-exaggeratedly in a way that should look stupid but somehow does not. Instead it kind of makes him want that tongue in other places, doing other things but settles for putting it in his mouth instead. He tugs Johnny up by his jaw, leverages his own tongue into Johnny’s mouth to crank his jaw wider so Johnny can roll their tongues together filthily. 

Kun shoves him back down onto the bed then, hands fumbling for the ties on Johnny’s joggers. He curses himself that he was not prepared and is wearing jeans but makes quick work of Johnny’s pants, lifting himself to his knees to push them down along with his boxers. Johnny lifts his hips for him and Kun wraps his fingers delicately around Johnny’s cock as soon as he manages to get his pants and underwear down to his thighs. 

“Don’t make me come like this,” Johnny begs. “That’d be so mean,” he whines and Kun huffs a laugh, kissing him once more before letting go of him. 

“You think that’s mean,” Kun says and Johnny looks nervous. As well he should be.

Kun climbs off of him easily, walking over to the dresser with his jeans hanging off his hips. When Johnny pushes himself up to his elbows, his eyes are hooded as they watch Kun, honey brown dangerous thin in his irises, pupils dark and all consuming. It only takes a moment, Kun’s unending neatness making the ability to find what he needs easy and he’d never been more glad he puts his private things in his sock drawer too. 

“Well, that’s rude,” Johnny says when Kun turns around with a tie, it’s plain black and elegant but Kun’s pulling it tight between his hands, wrapped around the knuckles of his fingers. He lifts a brow in question but Johnny doesn’t say no. He says, “I’d like to see you get that on me, baby.” 

“You’re gonna regret those words,” Kun assures him. He snatches the lube and condoms from his drawer before returning to the side of the bed, shucking his jeans off before climbing back on top of Johnny. He does not do the courtesy of taking Johnny’s underwear and pants off, however, because he thinks that’d be a little too nice of him.

Kun shows no mercy as he tightens his knees around Johnny’s thighs, throwing himself at Johnny’s shoulders to push him back to the bed. It’s sudden enough that it surprises Johnny, a sound of shock leaving his lips as Kun wrestles his wrists above his head. This is the moment Johnny bucks his hips, his cock sliding along the inside of Kun’s thigh and Kun loses his concentration for just a moment, digging his nails into Johnny’s wrist at the sticky slide of precum on his skin. It’s erotic and a little shocking, just enough that he falters and Johnny smirks, flexing his wrists under Kun’s hands. 

Kun meets his eyes and it’s defiant as he unravels the tie from where he had wrapped it around his right hand to loop it around Johnny’s wrists. He ties it a little tighter than he initially intended to, Johnny letting out a little noise at the way the silky smooth material is managing to dig into his wrists. 

“If I get marks you’re explaining it to the make up noonas,” Johnny tells him but Kun just glances purposefully to his shoulder and then back at his eyes. “Alright, I see your point,” Johnny relents, relaxing into Kun’s pillows. 

“Now sit back and watch the show,” Kun tells him, reaching over for where he threw the lube and condoms. Johnny’s eyes slide down his body as Kun gets up on his knees, slicking up his fingers before reaching behind himself to push a finger in. 

It’s a bad angle, it’s not at all the angle he usually uses when he’s desperate enough to do this on his own but he likes making Johnny watch. His cock is already hard and heavy between his legs, dripping precum onto the V of Johnny’s hips and he shifts slightly to push in deeper, a little moan leaving his lips when it finally stops being weird and uncomfortable and more pleasurable. 

Johnny’s features give him away, torn between wanting to rip Kun’s tie apart to get to do it himself and letting himself watch. Kun’s back is arched prettily to get to his entrance, the sound of his fingers slipping in and out of him loud in the quiet of the room, only disturbed by the sound of their breathing. He’s all the way up on his knees and Johnny’s not sure what he wants to look at more. The way he looks like that, head tilted back as he moans softly or his cock looking so pretty and delectable where it’s hard between his thighs, Johnny’s mouth watering at the very thought of getting a taste. 

They lacked any sort of build up but Kun is already impatient, pushing two, three fingers into himself so much faster than he would usually but he wants this. They’re working on borrowed time, he knows it’s gonna be hours before someone comes looking for them, he and Johnny having been disappearing together a lot more ever since quarantine started but he wants this so bad. He wants to give Johnny what he wants, wants to take it from Johnny even more and when he looks at Johnny, flushed through the chest and neck and cheeks, looking at Kun like he’s barely holding it together, it drives him crazy. 

“Condom,” Kun asks and it’s a silly question. Of course they should use one, but-

“Only if you want to,” Johnny says and Kun doesn’t even hesitate, he just scoots farther up Johnny’s body. 

Kun thought people were lying when he heard sex without a condom was better. He thought it was a stupid myth perpetuated by horny men who just didn’t want to practice safe sex. And yet when he guides Johnny into him, it is better. He can feel the ridge of Johnny’s head when it passes his rim, the bumps and ridges of his veins inside of him, dragging so slowly along his walls as he slowly sinks down his cock. Johnny pants, moans softly while throwing his head back as Kun sinks all the way down until Johnny’s fully sheathed in Kun’s body. 

It’s tight, it’s a little uncomfortable the way Kun’s stretched around Johnny’s cock. The prep was haphazard at best but it’s not terrible, just burns a little. And it doesn’t help that Johnny is above average in terms of size, filling him right up until it feels like Kun can feel him in the base of his throat. He leans over, resting his hands in the hollow of his ribs, right under his sternum. Johnny’s clearly not doing much better, panting as he looks at Kun, still tied up tightly and eyes going glossy with arousal. 

Kun starts slow, only rocking his hips a little, but the way Johnny rubs against his walls is already almost too much. His cock aches between his legs and he lifts himself a bit, his thighs straining a little with the movement. The groan it punches out of Johnny’s chest when he drops himself back down on his cock is wonderful and satisfying though, and Kun can’t help that he wants to keep doing it.

It speeds up like that, Kun taking breaks in between to rest, only rocking his hips but it gets more desperate. It gets faster and more rough, Johnny planting his feet on the mattress to thrust up to meet his rocking making Kun almost yell. It’s so good, it feels so good, the way Johnny is filling him up, his body clenching tightly when Johnny thrusts up right as Kun drops back down, so hard and pleasurable they both moan out loudly. 

“Are you close?” Johnny asks when Kun starts getting properly tired. 

“Yeah,” Kun says and it’s true. His cock keeps rubbing along the ridges of Johnny’s abs (Kun never thought that would be hot, sculpted abs, but the stimulation to his cock is about to make him change his mind), making him sensitive and almost shaking where he’s still sitting on Johnny’s dick. 

“Untie me. Let me make you feel good, baby,” Johnny insists and Kun is out of his mind enough to agree, reaching up to untie his wrists. The moment his hands are free they’re on Kun’s waist, gingerly turning them over. Johnny slips out for just a moment but when Kun’s back hits the bed, Johnny’s shoves back in quickly and hard, Kun crying out at the way this angle reaches, brushing his prostate dangerously. 

Johnny’s ruthless as he starts fucking Kun in earnest, lube and precum making their skin slick and sticky, the sound of skin on skin downright vulgar. It drives Kun to the very precipice of his sanity though, his arousal tingling through his body, from the tips of his toes to the nape of his neck, culminating in the very pit of his stomach and venturing down, further, further to where Johnny’s body is pushed inside of him. He knows he must be making all kinds of noise but it’s drowned out in the beating of his heart, the rush of blood on his veins and the constant chanting of ‘Johnny’ in his head that’s he’s not entirely sure isn’t coming out of his mouth. 

“Close?” Johnny asks again and Kun nods, breathing labored but quick, coming out in tight little gasps as he wraps his arms around Johnny’s neck, digging his fingertips into his shoulders. “Come for me. C’mon, Kun, let me see you come for me, baby.” 

When he does come it’s explosive, he can feel it through his entire body, white hot bursts that melt into endless blackness, so strong he isn’t sure he didn’t black out. He can feel Johnny still fucking into his body, fast and hard and erratic in a way that will push Kun into oversenstivity but he likes this, right now, the pleasure so thick and hot in his veins as Johnny chases his orgasm, Kun’s walls clenching hard and spasming with every new push of Johnny’s cock inside of him. 

When Johnny does come, the feeling of him coming inside is almost enough to have Kun feeling it again, despite the pool of come drying tacky on his stomach and chest. It’s warm and he can feel it inside of him, Johnny’s cock throbbing as he thrusts only a couple more times before stilling. There’s an orgasm delirious part of Kun’s brain that doesn’t want Johnny to pull out, enjoying the way Johnny feels inside, keeping his come trapped in Kun’s body. It should be disgusting but it’s not and Kun likes it. 

“I’m sorry,” Johnny whispers in his ear, still panting where he’s barely keeping himself up above Kun, arms shaky. Kun turned them over, careful to not let Johnny slip out, Johnny groaning at the feeling, his cock already softening inside of him. 

“Don’t be,” Kun replies, equally as quiet as he also tries to catch his breath. “I like it.” 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Johnny asks, question breathless on a laugh, a wide smile making its way onto his lips. It makes Kun smile, moving a hand to cup his cheek, pulling him close to press their lips together. Johnny kisses him back but it’s a sharp contrast to their kisses just a few minutes ago. This one is slow and languid, their lips meeting again and again so tenderly it made a low ache begin in Kun’s chest. 

“You’re all sticky,” Johnny mumbles against his lips after a long moment of kissing and Kun snorts. 

“That tends to happen in situations like these,” Kun informs him. “You want to get a washcloth or shall I?” 

“I’ll get it,” and when Johnny pulls out, though slowly and carefully, Kun moans. He can feel Johnny dragging along his walls and then the way the ridge of his cockhead catches on his rim. Johnny kisses him, apologetic, before rolling out of the bed, tugging his boxers and joggers up over his hips. Kun almost forgot he didn’t take those off all the way. 

When Johnny returns he carries a damp washcloth as well as two bottles of water. Kun offers him a tired smile as he climbs back into the bed, this time shucking his joggers and boxers all the way off before doing so. 

Johnny cleans him up slowly and methodically, working his way down his body. Kun watches with half lidded eyes, threatening to close from exhaustion, but do actually close when Johnny makes his way between Kun’s legs. He whines high in his throat, eyes squeezing shut when Johnny pushes two fingers into his still swollen hole. Johnny glances up but doesn’t stop, finger fucking his come back into Kun when it tries to ooze out. 

“Can I have, like, twenty minutes?” Kun whines but he’s smiling exhaustively as he says it. Johnny pulls his fingers out, wiping them clean as well as the lube between his thighs but makes no effort to clean up further than that. Kun wonders if Johnny likes the idea of Kun being full of him as much as Kun does. 

The washcloth gets shoved to the bottom of the hamper, Kun making a mental note to get to the laundry before anyone else does and then Johnny is curled up next to him in bed. 

“Can I confess something?” Johnny mumbles into the space between Kun’s collarbone and neck when they settle in, blankets pulled up to their hips and Johnny’s curled into Kun’s side. Kun agrees softly, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair. “I’ve wanted this for a long time. And I’m sorry it was for such an arbitrary reason.” 

“Me too,” Kun whispers. “I don’t mind. I’m glad you came here.” 

Johnny plants a kiss to Kun’s neck but it’s not enough. It’s never enough so Kun shifts further into the blankets, tugging Johnny back up by his jaw to kiss him again. Johnny locks his arms tighter around Kun’s middle and kisses him deeper, fuller, but still so soft. 

Always so soft.

**Author's Note:**

> i've been up johnkun's asses lately. i don't know what's wrong with me but i'm hoping this fixes it. y'know maybe i just ship johnny with chinese power vocals? that might be a thing? 
> 
> anyway i hope you guys enjoy, this was word vomit to the highest degree but it was a lot of fun. 
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
